This invention is related to a collapsible drying rack having particular utility for supporting garments that must be laid flat and aired during the drying process. Such racks are normally stacked so that several layers of material may be dried. Similar racks are commonly employed for a variety of articles such as pies, fruit, glue, shellac and the like.
A drying rack, generally of the type to which this invention pertains, is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,573 which issued to C. H. Young on June 8, 1926. Although such racks in the past have been useful for industrial processes, they are inconvenient for use in the home or for a traveler, who wants to dry a freshly cleaned garment but has limited drying facilities.
Other knock-down racks are to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,550 which issued Dec. 23, 1986 to Harry L. Weitzman; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,487 which issued to R. K. Degener on Oct. 6, 1953. These racks are formed of a steel material and usually used for industrial applications. Their weight is such that they cannot be easily used by travelers who need a lightweight, easily assembled, relatively compact unit.
Other drying racks specifically designed for drying garments are disclosed in U. S. Pat. No. 3,358,388 which issued to E. Weiss, et al, on Dec. 19, 1967; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,100 which issued to E. S. Sublette on Sept. 5, 1950. These devices support the garment between two mesh surfaces for drying.